1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to realizing a correct and definite display of an image or video screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a flat panel television has been rapidly developed in view of its advantages of slimness and low power consumption. The flat panel television tends to be larger and slimmer.
Conventionally, for cost reduction or to deal with heat generated in a video processing apparatus, components or wirings in the video processing apparatus has been modified.
In the conventional video processing apparatus, an input image frame is processed in a fixed direction, and thus, a displayed video are inverted left-side right or upside down, thereby preventing a correct and definite image or video display.